


Covet

by rainpuddles



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Simon doesn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> For the [GL kink meme](http://whothehelldowe.livejournal.com/4026.html?thread=167098#t167098)! 'sup voyeurism.

"None of my business. None of my business. None of my business."

Simon kept repeating this to himself over and over again in his mind. Yoko didn't like him, she liked Kamina, and Kamina liked her back. There was no point in dwelling over it, he couldn't keep fooling himself any longer.

"None of my business. _None of my business._"

And yet there he was, hiding in the bushes again. Watching as Kamina fulfilled his promise of making things ten times better for Yoko. Kissing her fiercely and cupping one of her breasts under the bikini top. Yoko was stradling him, her hips sporadically grinding against what Simon assumed to be Kamina's bulge. They weren't exactly being quiet either, for which Simon was grateful -- that way the soft moans that were coming out of his mouth as he stroked himself would go unnoticed.

It didn't take long for both of them to be completely naked. Yoko's hair was down now, she was sucking Kamina, and even though they were still far enough for Simon to see everything in detail, the few wet noises he could catch coupled with Kamina's low exclamtions were enough to make his dick even harder. Before he realized it, he was jerking himself off in a pace that mirrored Yoko's mouth on Kamina.

Soon, his bro found release, but Simon didn't. When he felt climax was approaching he started slowing down to the point where his fingers were barely brushing his erection anymore. A part of him still felt guilty about getting off on watching his friends like this.

He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and took a deep breath, two, trying to clear his mind. But a high-pitched whimper brought him back to reality in a second. Yoko was stradling Kamina again, but this time he was _inside_ of her. Kamina was murmuring something -not loud enough for Simon to understand- but it sounded like he was comforting Yoko; Simon knew that tone of voice very well, after all.

It took Yoko a few moments to relax, but as soon as she did, her soft whimpers turned into moans, that were accompanied by Kamina's own pleased noises every time he thrusted into her. Simon wanted to leave, but he couldn't -- just like he couldn't take his eyes off Yoko's flushed face, or the way her breasts rocked back and forth on her chest. He muttered an apology, and started thrusting into his own fist again, once again matching Kamina and Yoko's pace. His breathing became hitched, and his pulse shaky, but he waited until the moment he could hear Yoko orgasming to finally let himself go with a low, strained cry. He came hard and long; he'd held it for so long it hurt, but it also felt better than any other time he'd done this to himself.

The small voice in his head that kept insisting this was none of his business had gone quiet at least.


End file.
